Contact lenses, intra-ocular lenses, surgical implants, and a variety of other items are manufactured by casting a dose of uncured prepolymer in a mold and curing the prepolymer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,317, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses materials and manufacturing processes suitable for producing polymeric contact lenses and other items. One manner of curing the polymeric material in the mold is to include a photo-initiator in the material, which initiates crosslinking upon exposure to light of an appropriate wavelength. By casting the material in a mold that transmits light, polymeric crosslinking may be initiated through the mold.
For example, it is known to cast lenses between glass or quartz molds shaped to the intended dimensions of the lens. Polymeric crosslinking is initiated by exposure to ultraviolet (UV) light (i.e., electromagnetic radiation having wavelength from about 4 nanometers to about 380 nanometers) through the quartz molds. A chromium mask is applied to the quartz mold to block passage of light through portions of the mold where crosslinking is not desired, the transition between masked and unmasked portions of the mold defining an edge of the lens. A collimator or aperture in the sleeve or bushing housing the quartz mold collimates the UV light to more precisely define the lens shape. Cured lenses can be inspected in the molds by illumination with infrared light.
The manufacture of quartz molds and the application of a chromium mask to molds, however, has proven to be relatively expensive and time consuming. In addition, the provision of an aperture in the sleeve housing of a mold and the use of a chromium mask has been found to permit an undesirable degree of light spreading and reflection during the curing step, potentially resulting in curing under masked portions of the mold and the production of out-of-tolerance items.
Thus, it can be seen that needs exist for an improved system and method for curing polymeric moldings. It is to the provision of improved systems and methods meeting this and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.